Lost In The Game
by Lara Knight
Summary: Everything was a game for Beca Mitchell, a way to keep her entertained in a boring world. It was a day like every other day when Beca first saw Chloe. She was running very early in the morning-
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In The Game**

Everything was a game for Beca Mitchell, a way to keep her entertained in a boring world.

It was a day like every other day when Beca first saw Chloe. She was running very early in the morning partly because she hated getting ready at the same time as Kimmy Jin but mostly because she didn't like passing other people when running, she felt like they were judging and it annoyed her because that meant they won, she always won the game.

She glanced at her watch, jogging on the spot warming up outside her housing block. 5:59…6:00. She took a deep breath of the crisp, clean and cool air and began her run.

Her head phones where blasting her latest mix. No one was every up this early, always deserted so she never paid much attention to where she was going.

Thud.

All of a sudden the brunette was on the grass, winded, slightly shocked, confused with a headache and fuzzy vision all she could see was red.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Hey? Oh god, please don't be dead" The red head panicked visibly.

Beca groaned, her head throbbing in pain trying to open her eyes move.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be running at this hour" Red head blur explained relaxing after hearing Beca was alive.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Beca managed to draw out.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry" The red blur apologized.

"You hit me?" Beca questioned the woman that indeed hit her was slowly becoming clearer and clearer.

"Or you hit me, I'm not really sure what happened. We should get you looked at, you have quite a bump on the head there" The blur sounded like she had already decided that she was going to the hospital.

Finally Beca's vision cleared enough for her to see the red blur in her full beauty. "Wow" Beca muttered. Maybe it was her lucky day, getting balled over by possibly the hottest girl on campus.

"You new?" Beca questioned, she knew all the girls on campus a part of her game of course.

"Is it that obvious? I'm Chloe" The red head introduced herself with a smile that Beca considered she would probably kill to see again.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell. Sorry about that, I'm normally the only one that runs this early" And the charm was on.

"What are you James Bond?" Chloe asked tilting her head to the side as they lay on the grass still.

"I hate movies" Beca stated seriously.

"How can you hate movies?!" Chloe exclaimed like she was going to explode.

"I don't know. They just take too long" Beca smiled standing up and brushing herself off.

"Whats your number?" Chloe asked getting out her phone.

"I don't normally just give it out –that's right Mitchell put on the charm- but 0435839023" Beca said blankly.

Ding Ding*

"That's my number, cya" and as fast as she came this Chloe woman was gone again.

Beca just stood there a like surprised that somehow this Chloe chick got the upper ground on her, she starred at her phone it was a simple text one she got almost on a daily basis but this was different a challenge.

"Game on, Chloe. Game on" She said quietly to herself.

1 Chloe – 0 Beca

And so round 2 began.

If Beca was honest she was taken by surprise of how round two began.

Beca always took a shower after her run, she found it cooling and relaxing, freshens her up for the day. She hadn't seen Chloe for a few days so she began to let her guard down.

"Here's the thing we started of friends, it was cool but it was all pretend" Beca began singing the first song that popped into her mind as she walked into the shower.

"Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone." She turned the shower on the piercing hot water burned her skin.

"You have a lovely voice" A voice confidently stated.

"Chloe?" Beca questioned resisting the urge to cover herself up, this woman come into her shower stall why she should be ashamed?

"Quite lovely" she stated her eye eating up Beca's very bare body.

Beca wasn't the one to go in naked protesting stuff but she was never one to cover up her body when it came to her game. I mean, she was hot, why hide it?

"Why thank you. So Chloe what are you doing here? Stalking me or something?" She asked cocky as ever. Looking Chloe up and down because two could play at that game.

"Well, I thought we could shower together, you know save water" She claimed with a surprisingly straight (Only thing straight in that room) face.

"Save water, hey? All about the environment?" Beca questioned with a grin she kinda liked where this was going she might get some points.

"Oh totz" Chloe confirmed stepping closer into the shower.

Beca stayed on her half of the shower and casually tempted her shower buddy over to her side.

Chloe seemed all too relaxed about this for Beca's liking, time to turn up the heat so to say.

"Hey can you pass me the body wash?" Beca asked her voice only ever so slightly deeper than normal.

Chloe reached over and passed the strawberry –interesting choice Beca- body wash over.

Beca poured a generous amount of the pink soapy liquid into her hand and began rubbing, all over.

First her arms, then chest which she spent slightly more and sociably acceptable on her breasts - but honestly, what was sociably acceptable about this situation. Chloe couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye, which was exactly what Beca wanted, an audience.

Then she spends a considerable amount of time lathering her ripped stomach, painfully slowly moving south. Chloe found herself holding a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Do you want something, Chloe?" Beca stopped and asked catching her watching her and biting her lip. Point to Beca.

"No, no. Continue" Chloe stated going back to whatever she told herself she was doing.

Beca struggled to hold back a grin because it would give her away.

She rubbed her thighs and then her inner thighs so close to where Chloe wanted her to but rubbing yet so far. Then she ran her fingers between the length of her legs and almost placing a touch, making Chloe believe she would and then didn't. Chloe groaned a deep needy groan. She found herself so mesmerised by Beca's movements she didn't even realise that she wasn't even trying cover up her watching anymore.

"Still don't want anything, Chloe?" Beca asked innocently like she didn't know what she was doing rubbing over her toned legs again –if Chloe didn't give in then a least she would have very clean legs at the end of it all.

* * *

**To be continued...or not...I don't know. **

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2 Round 2

**Authors Note: So I was rather overwhelmed with the response to this story so I shall continue and along the lines of the teasing because that's what you people seemed to like….well that's what I'm getting from the reviews please tell me if that's not it a story can always change direction.**

* * *

Chloe growled and turned to face Beca. "Fuck it" She stated breathlessly and pressed her body against Beca's and grabbed her hands away from her legs and held them able her head. _–Oh taking control I like it, I like it.-_

"No, fuck me" Beca said huskily maybe she wasn't so unaffected by these close quarters as she would like to think.

Chloe kissed Beca, forcing her to lean into her to kiss back. But then she pulled away leaving Beca's lips reaching out for more.

"So I'm guessing this was all a part of your plan?" Chloe asked with an evil I-got-you smile.

"What would that be?" Beca played dumb and gave into the fact that there would be no more kissing until this chat break was over. _Sigh._

"The teasing?" Chloe whispered close to Beca's face.

"Well, if you want something done do it yourself." Beca replied trying to kiss Chloe again but every time she would lean forward Chloe would pull away just out of reach.

"Mmmm….Maybe I should" Chloe replied after a pause, her lips hovering.

And before she finished the sentence her fingers invaded Beca's folds. This was unexpected to say the least, Beca's plan was to push Chloe towards the edge expecting she wouldn't jump, but she did jump, she jumped and back flipped.

Left Beca humming a slow O, finding she didn't like the not being able to use her hands as she previously thought.

With all the foreplay of the morning it didn't take long for Beca to fall over the edge. "Chloe…..Chloe…..I'm gonna….CHLOE!" Were some of the incoherent babblings that flowed from Beca's mouth. Chloe helped Beca ride out her high and then grabbed her towel once Beca was able to speak again.

"You were right" Chloe stated with a smile satisfied with a dazed look still planted on Beca's face.

"About what?" Beca managed to ask, I mean of course she was right but what about this time?

"If you want something done, do it yourself" Chloe answer and left in her towel.

2-2 and the points were tied after the second round yet Chloe had the upper hand.

Beca sat on the tiled floor her skin pressed against her flushed skin, regretting slightly that she let Chloe get the high ground on her for the next ground but the burning sensation tingling through her body meant anything then it was worth it.

Once the muscles in the brunette's legs decided they could start working again she half stumbled her way out of the shower stall which was lucky still empty, you would think no one showered at Barden.

Chloe had initiated the last round so Beca decided she would seek out her red haired opponent and begin round three, and turn out on top figuratively or not.

* * *

**So where should round three be, places wise? All suggestions are welcomed! Hope you liked it.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
